


A Proposal All Our Own

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “What’dya think Clyde?”“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this, I’m proud of you!”“Thanks man.”-Craig had the perfect date planned out. He wanted to make it special. Wanted to surprise his boyfriend. And he was pretty sure Tweek was going to love it.





	A Proposal All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Growing up was strange. Craig and Tweek both thought they had their lives pretty planned out. Except they really didn’t. They were young, dumb and oh so in love. And Craig? Well Craig had a plan.

It wasn’t exactly anything too elaborate but damn it he put a lot of thought and effort into this.

His plan was incredibly simple. He was going to pick Tweek up from work and take him stargazing out in the Rockies.

He had his Jeep packed with his telescope and a blanket.

This was it. This was the night both of their lives were about to change for the better.

Craig looked himself over one last time in the mirror. His hair was brushed back and out of his eyes, he wore a black flannel button up with a white t-shirt underneath. Dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, they were an older pair from his late teens that had obviously seen better days but he couldn’t find the blue ones, he would’ve looked for them if he wasn’t running out of time to do so, and the black watch Tweek got him for his birthday.

Tweek’s shift ended in ten minutes and Craig wanted to be there waiting for him the second he walked outside and locked up the front door to the old coffee shop.

So Craig practically ran out of the front door of the apartment and rushed to Ole Blue, that was the name of his Jeep, backing out of the garage and driving off.

It was 10pm sharp when Craig arrived at Tweak Bros. Coffee. He could see Tweek inside finishing up with his nightly closing routine.

Now Craig could do one of two things. He could get out of his car and greet Tweek at the door or he could wait in the old Jeep for his boyfriend to join him. Craig choose going to greet the blonde.

He got out and walked towards the door, knocking on the glass lightly with his knuckles. He saw Tweek jump suddenly before he turned and lit up with a wide smile.

The blonde ran to the door and threw his arms around Craig’s neck, kissing his cheek.

“Well hey there, don’t you look handsome!” Tweek pulled himself an arms length back to really get a good look at what Craig was wearing. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’ve got a date planned for us,” Craig was very nonchalant about the whole situation. He didn’t want to give too much away.

“It’s 10 at night...”

“Stargazing.”

Tweek lightly hit Craig’s chest before letting out a soft giggle. It was so like his boyfriend to plan something like this. Tweek wasn’t surprised in the slightest but he felt very underdressed when he was standing this close to his boyfriend.

It was very clear that Craig had put a lot of thought into what he was wearing. He must’ve been planning this date for a while now. 

“Should’ve given me a warning about our date tonight, I would’ve dressed for the occasion.”

“You look fine.”

Craig always liked what Tweek wore. He kept things simple today with a mustard yellow polo with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a pair of light skinny jeans and his favorite combat boots. It was simple, but, regardless, he still looked wonderful.

“Such a gentleman,” Tweek purred as he stood on his tiptoes to press his lips to Craig’s. And it caught the darker haired man by surprise too.

“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll be done here.” His voice was soft when he pulled away from their kiss. Tweek smiled as he made his way towards the back room, giving Craig a flirty little wave over his shoulder as he walked off.

Craig didn’t know how he got so lucky.

He sat in one of the booths as he waited for Tweek to finish counting inventory, at least that’s what Craig assumed he was doing in the back room.

— — —

Craig wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he was scrolling through his twitter feed as he waited for Tweek to rejoin him.

“Alright I’m all set,” Tweek had scared him by his sudden return. When Craig jumped Tweek giggled slightly. “Sorry babe I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Craig was blushing. But he was smiling. “That’s alright,” he stood from the booth and pocketed his phone before holding out his hand. “Let’s get going.”

Tweek nodded and excitedly grabbed hold of Craig’s hand, instantly lacing their fingers together as they made their way out to the Jeep.

— — —

Tweek watched the scenery change as they got higher into the mountains. The night sky certainly was beautiful right now, filled with so many twinkling stars that he was sure Craig could name of you asked him to. He could find constellations too if he really looked hard enough. Craig was good at that sort of thing considering his job sort of depended on him being able to do that. 

When the car stopped Tweek all but jumped out excitedly. He felt giddy for some reason and he couldn’t pinpoint why. But he wasn’t complaining.

Craig took his time though. He took the telescope out of the trunk and tucked the blanket under his arm, “get the trunk for me please?” He smiled over at the excited blonde. 

Craig didn’t understand Tweek’s excitement but he was glad he was so happy. Their date nights were incredibly special and always well thought out.

And this date certainly was no different. 

“Hey Craig,” Tweek tugged on his sleeve gently once the trunk of the Jeep was closed, “what’re we looking for tonight?”

It made Craig incredibly happy to know that Tweek had taken an interest in one of his favorite things to do. But Craig had gotten involved in theater with Tweek in high school since the blonde loved it so much.

“Just wanted to see if we could find Scorpius, it’s suppose to be visible tonight.” And Craig wasn’t fully lying. He just wasn’t exactly telling the truth. But Tweek didn’t need to know that. 

It would ruin the surprise after all.

— — —

Craig took his time setting up his telescope. When he was finished he started searching the sky, smiling brightly when he found what he was hunting for. He looked over his shoulder at Tweek who was hugging his back with the blanket on his shoulders. “I found it.”

Tweek pushed himself off Craig’s back and Craig stepped aside.

“It’s all lined up, you just need to look.”

So Tweek nodded and looked through the eyepiece. He didn’t exactly know what the constellation looked like so he was having a bit of trouble locating it, but he was trying. 

“Hey Craig, what am I looking for exactly?” Tweek moved the telescope a bit on accident. He bit on his lip and moved it around a bit more to try and find where Craig originally had it pointed but it was difficult. “Craig?”

Tweek pulled away from the telescope and looked over his shoulder. The blanket dropped to the ground and Tweek’s hands went to his mouth as he gasped, face lighting up as his cheeks slowly began turning red. “Craig?”

Craig was down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hands that showcased a silver band with two thin black lines on the outer sides and a bright smile on his face, which was also incredibly red, “uh... so I know this isn’t what you were expecting tonight but I love you Tweek. I love you a lot. And I’m—“ he swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m ready to take the next step in our relationship. I want to spend the rest of our lives together and I want you to always be by my side. So I guess what I’m trying to say here is.. well... will you marry me?”

Tweek was speechless. Absolutely speechless. Everything made sense now. Well not really but in a way they kind of did. 

“Uh Tweek?” Craig was getting nervous when Tweek didn’t answer right away.

But Tweek didn’t have the words to respond with. So he did the one thing he knew his body was currently capable of doing.

He walked over to Craig, grabbed his face and pressed their lips together gently. It sent sparks through both of their bodies. It was the only answer that Craig needed. He didn’t need a yes. He didn’t need a nod. The kiss was enough to tell him what Tweek was thinking.

Craig stood slowly and wrapped one of his arms around Tweek’s waist to pull him close which caused their hips to meet.

Tweek pulled away slowly and let his eyes open. A light trail of tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you.”

“So is that a yes?”

Tweek smiled softly and gave Craig’s chest a light punch, “of course it’s a yes doofus.”

Their lips clashed once more, a bit rougher this time. It was intimate. It was affectionate. It was so full of passion and love and want for each other that Craig, not Tweek could pull away from. 

That is until they needed to catch their breaths.

The two men held each other for a little while after the broke apart, swaying back and forth for a moment before Tweek looked up at Craig and kissed his chin.

“Are you going to put the ring on my finger?” He giggled as he held out his hand.

Craig slipped the band delicately onto his finger. The smile never left his face.

Tweek looked down when Craig pulled his hand away and admired his new piece of jewelry. It was perfect. He couldn’t stop the tears but he didn’t really want to. Tweek was happy. And Craig was happy. 

Craig felt the tears rolled down his face now too. Everything was falling into place and it was everything he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far my favorite oneshot I’ve written so far. And in case no one has picked up on it I’m trying to tie them all together. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this!
> 
> Feedback is, as always, very much appreciated.


End file.
